Ugly walk down Memory Lane
by cbdreamer13
Summary: Christina's life is flipped upside down when someone from her past appears at the hospital. Will she survive this walk down memory lane? ChristinaBurke story! Reviews appreciated but be nice this is my first fanfic! :
1. Chapter 1

Christina was abruptly awoken by the sound of the alarm clock going off. She lifted her head to look at the clock and saw there red blinking lights telling her it was 4:00am.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." She mumbled as she threw the covers over her head and burrowed herself deeper into the bed,

"No, no, no." Burke said as he entered the bedroom. "Time to get up Christina." Burke said as he pulled the covers back to reveal her face.

"I'll get up in a minute. I promise." She said pull the covers back. Burke however, hand securely still on the blanket, wouldn't let her and a slight tug of war ensued between the couple.

Christina finally gave up letting go of the covers and taking her pillow and covering her head with it. Burke couldn't help but smile.

"Christina." He said again.

"Oh Fine!" she said as she hastily got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Burke smiled once again before heading back to the kitchen.

Burke sat at the kitchen table drinking his coffee and reading the sports page when Christina finally rushed in dressed for work.

"You look like crap."

"Thank-you." Christina responded. "That's what covering 3 on-call shifts in a row will do to you. And I wasn't even on-call last night and I still only got 3 hours of sleep."

"Sorry." He said smirking. "I made breakfast."

"No time." She responded as she poured coffee into her thermos.

"Yeah I figured. That's why I put it in a to-go bag." He said as he held up the bag for her. Christina stopped pouring to look over at him. She smiled as she walked over to the table and grabbed the bag.

"How considerate of you." She said. "Thank-you." She bent down to give him a kiss. "What time you coming in?" she asked grabbing her keys off the table.

"I'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"Ok see you there!" she said heading out the door.

**

* * *

SGH 3rd Floor Nurse's Station**

Izzie, George, Alex, Meredith and Christina were all at the nurse's station waiting for Bailey to start rounds. Christina sat with her head resting on the desk. No one had paid much attention to her until she began snoring.

"Christina!" Meredith hissed from where she stood on the other side of the desk.

Burke was walking by as this was going on and took one look at his girlfriend and began shaking his head. Meredith's attempt had failed and she looked to him for help as the other interns looked on amused and Christina continued to snore. He slowly walked over to where she was seated and knelt down next to her.

"Christina." He whispered in her ear as he shook her gently.

"Burke not now, I'm tired and I'm not in the mood." She responded sleepily and returned to sleep. All the interns dissolved into laughter, while Burke visibly blushed. He quickly decided on a different approach. He got up really close to her ear and screamed, "Dr. Yang!". This jolted her out of her chair and caused her to yell "Ready for surgery!" Everyone began laughing even harder as Christina slowly got herself together.

"That was mean." She whispered accusingly to Burke who stood next to her showcasing a smug smile.

"I was thinking I could make you dinner tonight, and maybe we could rent a movie or something. You know spend some time together." Burke whispered to Christina as Bailey rounded the corner to the nurse's station with a young man on her tail. Christina was looking down at a chart as she answered.

"Can I choose the movie?" she asked without looking up.

"I guess I could live with that." He responded.

"You got yourself a deal." She said closing the chart and smiling up at him. She was interrupted by Bailey's voice, but didn't bother taking her gaze off the man in front of her.

"Everyone, we have a new transfer assigned to me, this is Devon, I'm hoping you guys can take the time to show him around today, show him how we do it here at Seattle Grace." Christina's head shot away from Burke at the announcement and she fixed her stare at the new intern. She immediately made eye contact with Devon and without even thinking grabbed hold of Burke's hand. Burke looked down at her confused but she kept her eye's on Devon and her vice-grip on him through Bailey's introduction.

"Devon, this is Izzie, George, Meredith, Alex, and the girl in the back grabbing one of our attending is Christina." Bailey said casting a weird look in Christina's direction. Bailey's words broke Christina out of her reverie and she immediately broke eye contact with Devon and let go of Burke's hand as if she had been burnt. Burke continued to look at her with a mix of confusion and concern.

"You'll have to excuse her, she hasn't been feeling well this week." Burke awkwardly explained. Everyone continued to look on in silence until Devon decided to break the silence.

"Christina and I have actually met." This announcement drew many curious looks, especially from Burke whose concern continued to build. "We went to medical school together back in L.A." he explained never taking his eyes off of Christina who stood there motionless with what could only be described as a completely shocked expression on her face. "It's great to see you again Christina." He said as he moved forward to hug her.

As he approached her, arms wide, her face became panicked and she quickly side-stepped him causing her to bump into Burke and slightly lose her balance until Burke steadied her with his strong arms. Christina looked up at Burke and then back to Devon and quickly took off down the hall slipping into an elevator before anyone had time to react. Everyone was once again silent, trying to decipher for themselves what was going on, and expectantly looking at Devon. He blushed slightly and said, "She's obviously overcome with joy at my sight."

"What the hell is going on here?" Bailey finally burst with impatience. "The interns I have now are already handful enough, the last thing I need is to be transferring in more drama." She spat this out in annoyance at the turn her morning was already taking. "Well?" she encouraged when Devon remained silent.

Burke and the other interns were also eagerly awaiting an explanation. Burke had wanted to chase after Christina immediately but he knew from experience that he needed to give her some time to cool off.

"Well, It's not a big deal but…." Devon began uncomfortably "Chrissy and I used to date in medical school."

"Chrissy!" Burke spat out, drawing stares from everyone in the group. Everyone except for Devon understood his irritation. Devon just shot him a questioning look and continued. "Yeah, we dated for about 3 ½ years, but it ended badly. I'd rather not get into it."

Burke had heard enough and took off towards the same elevators that Christina had taken off to a few minutes earlier. All the interns stared after him as Bailey spoke.

"Is this going to be a problem Dr. Savage? Should I have you placed with another resident?"

"No ma'am! I'll talk to Chrissy, I'm sure that we can be adult about this."

"Mhmmm, somehow I doubt that." She said skeptically as she began walking away. "All right lets start rounds."


	2. Chapter 2

Burke impatiently pressed the elevator buttons. He had searched three separate floors, and still no sign of Christina. He knew she was hiding somewhere and he wasn't going to stop looking until he found her. The doors finally opened to the hospital lobby and he spotted her immediately by the coffee stand tossing back a triple espresso. By the looks of it, it wasn't her first as there were three other empty espresso cups next to her on the stand. He walked up behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back and watched as she visibly flinched from the contact.

"Dr. Yang, may I speak to you for a moment." He said in a low no-nonsense voice. She looked up at him, mind racing.

"Um, not now, I have to get back to work before Bailey places me in the pit indefinitely." She said racing off towards the elevators. Burke ran to catch up to her, as the elevator doors closed.

"Christina!" he yelled after her frustrated, but is met with only the cold steel elevator doors. "Damn It" he mumbles under his breath.

* * *

Nurse's Station

Christina stood leaning against the main desk as she flipped through the newest admissions chart. 24-year old girl beaten into a coma. Christina sighs, not believing her luck. "This is just perfect."

"Problem Dr. Yang?" Bailey comments as she passes causing Christina jump in surprise.

"Problem? No! No problem! Why would you think there's a problem? There's no problem." She repeats.

"Awfully jumpy today aren't we?" Bailey says raising an eyebrow. "Listen, I know about Savage and if it's going to be a problem with the two of you working together then you need to tell me so I can have him reassigned."

"You know about Savage?" Christina says surprised. "What do you mean you know about Savage? What do you know?" She says, worry creeping into her voice.

"He told us that you guys use to date." Bailey explained, confused by her interns reaction. "Is it going to be a problem?" she asks again.

"Oh." Christina says relieved. "No it won't be a problem." She continues as she pretends to be occupied with reading the chart she's holding. "I was just going over the chart on the new admission…." Christina says changing the topic.

"Yeah, Kristen Brooks. Found this morning, apparently beaten by her boyfriend." Christina pales as they approach the patients' room. "We need to run a few tests to determine whether she's operable or just a lost cause." Christina flinches at Bailey's words. Usually Bailey's callous comment wouldn't bother her; in fact usually she was the one making the callous comments. But today, today everything was different. She stood there staring at the young women and quickly jotted down the list of test she wanted done and handed it to the nurse as she hurried out the door. As she turned down the hallway, eyes focused on the floor in front of her, she ran right into Devon, literally. He grabbed her arms to steady her, much like Burke had that morning during their first encounter. Once Christina looked up to see who was touching her she immediately shook him off.

"Let go of me!" she hissed.

"Chrissy, we need to talk." Devon responded curtly as he dropped his hand to his sides. They stood there looking at each other, neither noticing Burke standing near the stairway exit a few feet behind them nor the looks they had attracted from the few people in the hallway.

"I don't have anything to say to you." She said as began to walk past him.

"Chrissy" He said more forcefully as his hand quickly shot out grabbing her wrist and turning her around to face him once again. She quickly pulled away from him.

"Don't call me that! And don't touch me!"

"Listen, I'm sorry…" He began.

"You're sorry?" she scoffed. "I don't really think sorry covers what you did to me." At this point everyone in the hallway was blatantly staring at the two. Christina turned to walk away and found herself staring at Burke's chest.

"Christina." He says softly as he stares over her head at Devon. "Is everything ok?" he asks.

"Yeah everything's freakin' peachy." She mumbles as she pushes past him and disappears into the stairwell.

"Everyone get back to work!" Burke orders without taking his steely stare off the new intern in front of him.

"Is there a problem Dr. Savage?" Burke asks in a dangerously low voice.

"No sir, no problem." He responds quickly.

"There better not be." Burke says before he turns to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I just wanna say thank-you to everyone who wrote reviews, I really appreciate it and I'm going to try and keep the updates coming!

* * *

"Dr.Shepard!" Christina yells down the hall as she runs to catch up with the attending. Shepard slows down to allow her to catch up.

"What can I do for you Dr. Yang?" he asks. The two had never really been all that fond of each other but they shared a mutual professional respect and since Derek and Meredith had gotten back together, they had began acting more and more like friends.

"My patient in 3-4 needs spinal surgery. The films show that the damage to her spine is causing pressure to her brain and causing her coma." Christina explains.

"The abuse victim?" Shepard asks, trying to recall. Christina nods. "Yes I looked her films a few minutes ago. Spinal damage is the least of her problems, with the blows she took, even if we perform surgery, it won't relieve enough pressure for her brain to recover. In essence she's brain dead, there's nothing we can do for her." Christina's face falls.

"We need to at least try! We can't just sit by and let her die without trying!" Shepard is immediately caught off guard by her emotional reaction.

"Dr. Yang." He says in a low voice. "There's nothing we can do. She's legally dead. Run the tests for the next 6 hours, if there's no change, take her off life support."

Christina was left defeated, looking at Shepard's back as he walked away.

* * *

Christina lay curled up in the on-call room bed, tears rolling down her face. This day had been too much for her already and it wasn't even noon yet. It all started with this god-awful illness she was fighting that would just not go away. Then seeing Devon again brought back so many unpleasant memories that she had spent a good year trying to repress. Finally, her abuse patient had just put her over the edge. She knew that she was kind of acting like Izzie on this one but she couldn't help it. That poor girl had done nothing to deserve what happened to her and now she had no one to even sit by her bed as she died. More tears found their way down her cheeks as she thought about her patient.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the on-call room door open.

"This room's occupied." She called out annoyed without turning to face the door. She was relieved to hear the door close and let go of the breath she had been holding. Relief was quickly replaced by fear when she heard the click of the door lock. Christina jumped out of bed screaming "Stay the hell away from me." It wasn't till she turned that she realized that it was only Burke. Burke stood there in shock as Christina let out a ragged breath. "Burke." She said in a thankful voice.

"Of course it's me, who else were expecting?" He said as he walked over to her. He was upset with her evasive behavior, but he could tell that she was rattled by something, he just wish he knew what. When he reached her side he took her into his arms and just stood there holding her for a few moments.

Much to his surprise Christina didn't fight him; she actually melted into his embrace. Although she hated to admit it, Christina knew that Burke was the one person she needed right now. He always knew how to make her feel better even if he did it inadvertently with a simple embrace.

"Christina, you wanna tell me what's going on." He spoke into her hair. He felt her tense in his arms.

"I'm just so tired, and Shepard won't operate on my patient." Her eyes began to water again. "I don't know, I'm just a little on edge today." She explained pulling away from him. Burke leans against the on-call room wall looking intently at the woman standing in front of him.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Shut up." She snaps, un-amused by his sarcasm. Burke sighs.

"Listen Chris, we need to talk…"

"I know!" she shouts silencing him. She takes another deep breath and grabs his hand. "I know." She says softly. "Just not right now, later ok?" she looks up into his eyes, pleading him to be patient.

"Ok, later." He sighs as he leans forward to kiss her forehead and takes her into his arms once again. This is exactly what she needed, Burke, just Burke, no words, no pressure, just his arms reassuring her that she was safe.

"Burke?" she mumbles into his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Are you busy?" Christina asks as she begins stroking his back.

"Uh not really, today's been really slow. My 12 o'clock got cancelled and I only have one other surgery scheduled for 2:30. Why?" he asks confused.

"Just wondering…" she trails off as she pulls his head down to meet hers for a kiss. She caught him slightly off-guard so it took a second to get his lips to comply, but soon the days' frustrations were lost in this kiss. Neither wanted to pull away, however when Christina began pulling his scrub top over his head, Burke forced himself to pull back.

"Christina we can't" he said breathlessly.

"Why not?" she asked confused as she began to untie the strings to his scrub bottoms. He quickly grabbed her hands before he lost all control.

"Look at me. You can't just avoid your problems by having sex. We have to talk, you can't just ignore this." Burke responded urgently. Christina took a breath and looked up at him while fighting back the tears threatening to spill over.

"Burke, this isn't about ignoring my problems, or avoiding talking to you, it's not even about having hot sex." She paused and looked down at the floor. "It's just about me needing to be close to you right now, please Burke, I need you." He could tell how hard that admission was for her. Christina liked to believe that she didn't need anyone, that she was in complete control, he on the other hand knew better. He touched one hand to her chin, forcing her to look up at him. What he saw there was his undoing; he saw fear and vulnerability, two things which were very uncharacteristic of Christina. He knew then that he couldn't deny her anything. He slowly reached down to grab the bottom of her scrub top and slowly pulled it over her head. He then gently grabbed her face with both hands and looked into her cloudy eyes.

"You know I love you right?" Christina slowly nodded. "And you know that I would do anything for you? Anything!" He emphasized. Christina continued to nod, "I know Burke."

He took another second to look at her and then pressed his lips against hers. He moved his hands down her back unhooking her bra and then pulled his lips away from hers to make a trail down her chest. He quickly pulled the strings free on her pants causing them to fall to the floor. His hands were burning a hot trail up and down her body and she quickly lost thought about everything except what Burke's hands were doing to her senses. This was exactly what she needed, she needed to feel alive, and Burke knew just how to make that happen.

"Burke?" she whimpers as his lips work their way back up her neck.

"Hmm." He mumbles as he continues his assault.

"I love you too. You know that?" Christina's voice was shaky with emotion, causing Burke to stop and straighten so that they are face to face. Then a tear slowly escaped down her cheek. Burke was quick to catch the tear with his lips. He then pulled back to look at her and smiles. "I know Christina." His lips touch hers gently. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**SGH Cafeteria**

Christina sat alone at a corner table nibbling on a turkey sandwich. Burke had been called into surgery a few minutes after their on-call room rendezvous so she came to the café to kill sometime before she had to go run the final test on her abuse patient. If Kristen doesn't show any signs of improvement she was going to have to pull her off life-support in an hour. Christina didn't know how she was going to handle that. Her thoughts shifted to Burke. She knew he was expecting an explanation tonight, and he deserved one, her problem was deciding whether or not to tell him the truth.

"Christina! There you are, we've been looking for you all day." Christina looked up to see her three friends approach the table. They each took their seats and stared at her. Christina didn't bother hiding her irritation.

"What!"

The three other interns looked at each other and then back to Christina.

"What's going on with you? We're worried." Meredith was the one to speak.

"Nothing, I've just been busy and tired."

"Ohhh tired, admitting to a weakness" George taunted

"Shut up Bambi." George made a face but didn't say a word.

"Seriously Christina, we all saw your reaction this morning and then Derek told me about your blow up earlier…"

"What trading gossip with your boyfriend on hospital hours now Meredith?" Christina snapped. Meredith chose to ignore her insult.

"Christina, we're just trying to help. We're your friends" Meredith responded

"I have everything under control, I'm fine." That comment was followed by several minutes of silence as each intern focused on their food instead of the tension in the air.

"So Savage is pretty hot huh? Kind of a Brad Pitt meets Matthew Mcconaughey." Izzie says trying to lighten the mood. Christina head jolts up at that comment and Meredith and George just stare at Izzie with an 'Are you crazy' expression on their faces.

"Don't go near him Izzie! Promise me!" Christina screams desperately. The three were caught off guard by Christina's reaction.

"I was just messing with you Christina." Izzie hurries to placate her friend.

"Promise me Izzie." She says again urgently.

"I promise!" Once Christina got her promise she got up to leave.

"I have to go check on my patient." The trio just sat silently and stared at her hurrying out of the cafeteria.

"That guy must have done a number on her. I've never see her act like this." George commented.

"I hate him." Meredith says

"Me too." Adds Izzie

"Me three"

* * *

**4th Floor hallway**

Alex and Devon are walking down the hallway together.

"So what's the story with you and Yang? It's the hottest gossip here since everyone found out that her and Grey were sleeping with attendings." Devon gives Alex a confused look but then begins to explain as they stop at the nurse's station to pick up some charts.

"Not much to tell. We started sleeping with each other half way into our first year of medical, the sex was amazing, so that eventually evolved into a relationship. We both sucked at relationships, but we lasted in title at least until graduation. During graduation things got ugly and we split. That's why she chose to move here instead of doing her internship in L.A." The explanation appeased Alex's curiosity.

"So the sex was that good huh?" Alex asked chuckling a bit causing Devon to laugh.

"You have no idea, she used to do thing where…"

"Ahem" Devon was interrupted by someone standing behind them clearing their throat. Both interns turned quickly only to be face to face with a very angry looking Dr. Burke.

"Dr. Burke..." Alex began.

"Save it Karev; get out of my face, both of you!" Burke says through gritted teeth. The two interns quickly scurried off down the hallway.

"Ok so I haven't even formally met him yet and I already feel like he hates me. Are all the attendings here that unfriendly?" Devon asks. Alex immediately stops walking.

"Wait, you don't know?" Alex asks incredulously.

"Know what?"

"Ohhhhh boy, about Burke and Christina. They're a couple." Alex explains.

"You mean they're dating?

"Yeah like seriously, Burke's absolutely obsessed with her and everyone knows it." Alex continues.

"Shit!" Devon mumbles under his breath. He had to do something about this or he'd be out of this hospital by morning.

"Yeah dude, you're screwed." Alex says sympathetically slapping him on the back and walking away.

**

* * *

Intern Locker room **

Christina sat looking lifelessly into her locker. She had just called time of death on Kristen Brooks and could not wait to get out of the hospital. She had the entire weekend off which is something that only happened every other month. Normally Christina would be back in the hospital the next morning, but this time she was taking every minute of that weekend off. Sure, Burke would say that she was avoiding her problems, but she didn't care. She stood up to grab the rest of her stuff from her locker when she heard the locker room door open. When she looked around her locker at the door, however she didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" she said cautiously. Then suddenly her mouth was covered by a hand and she was turned around so that she was face to face with a very angry looking Devon.

"Listen " He began as he used his body to trap her into the locker, one hand still covering her moth and the other grabbing her neck. "I came here because I thought we could have a little fun, like old times. Little did I know you were working your way to the top by screwing your boss. Can't say it surprised me, you were always the 'win at all costs' type, but I was a little disappointed. But I'm not going anywhere Chrissy and I'm not going to let your relationship with Burke ruin my chances here, you got that? So let me tell you what's going to happen." Christina's mind was racing, all she could think about was the last time her and Devon had been alone like this. Her thoughts quickly switched to Burke, god Burke would tear Devon apart if he were to walk in right now. "Are you listening?" Devon screamed angrily as he slammed her head into the locker. Christina felt like her head had just exploded and the room was beginning to spin. "You're not going to tell your precious Burke about what happened with us, we're gonna act like a pair of mature ex's who are trying to put the past behind them. You got that? Not a word about this to anyone or else everyone will find out about that ugly little past of yours that you try so desperately to hide." All Christina could do was nod as he slowly released her. "Glad we cleared that up." He says adjusting the collar of his shirt and heading for the door. Christina slowly let her body sink to the floor, placing her throbbing head in her hands.

As Savage was leaving the locker room, Shepard was entering.

"Dr.Shepard." Devon says curtly before continuing out the door.

"Dr. Savage." Shepard acknowledges as he continues into the locker room. He rounds the last line of lockers where Meredith's locker is located, only to see Christina slumped motionlessly on the floor.

"Christina? Are you ok?" he asks concerned as he kneels down next to her. Christina quickly wipes away her tears and begins to stand.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a rough day." She responds as she turns her back to him to grab her purse out of her locker. When she turns, Shepard notices the small trail of blood streaking down her neck.

"Christina, your head's bleeding." Christina instinctively puts her hand on the back of her head.

"Oh yeah, I hit my head on the top of my locker. It's superficial, no big deal." She explained unconvincingly.

"Christina, did Savage just…"

"Listen, nothing happened, I'm fine." Christina interrupted. She begins to walk away but pauses at the door. "Derek, please don't tell Burke about this. Nothing happened, I can take care of myself." Shepard, stood silently as he watched her turn and leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Only Meredith&Derek in this chpt, sorry to all the Burke/Christina lovers!

* * *

"Hey you" Meredith greeted from her seat on top of Derek's car. "I've been waiting for you." She says as he approaches.

"Hey." He responds distractedly.

"What's the matter?"

"Um nothing." He says stopping in front of her and giving her a kiss hello. "Was Christina acting strangely to you today?" he asks.

"Strange is not the word." She responded. "You yourself said it was as if Izzie had taken over her emotions on that one case."

"Yea but besides that. There's just something off about her." He says still deep in thought.

"Well you heard about the new intern right?"

"Yeah…I don't like him." Derek says curtly. Meredith smiles and moves to kiss him on the cheek.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." She says. Derek returns her smile.

"So what's the story?" he asks interested.

"No one really knows. Devon said they dated for 3 ½ years in med school and that it ended badly. He didn't elaborate further and your better off trying to get Tony Soprano to turn states evidence than you are trying to get any information out of Christina." Meredith explains.

"So you guys didn't talk to her?"

"We tried, but then Izzie made a stupid comment about Savage being hot, and Christina flipped and took off."

"She got angry?" Derek asks.

"Hmm not angry, that's what threw us. She made Izzie promise not to go near him. But she seemed almost, I don't know…scared." Meredith shook her head at the thought of Christina being scared of anything.

"Hmm" Derek contemplates what she has told him.

"What?"

"Well I was just in the locker room looking for you and as I was going in, Savage was leaving. I walked around to where your locker is and I saw Christina slumped down in front of her locker. I asked her is she was ok and she quickly stood up and said she was fine. But then she turned around and I saw blood streaked down her neck." Meredith gasps.

"Oh My God! Do you think he hurt her?"

"Well I began to ask her that and she got all defensive and said she just hit her head. Then she rushed out."

"Do you think Burke knows anything about this?" Meredith asks.

"I don't know. I saw him follow her into an on-call room earlier today but I didn't know about any of this at the time. I just assumed you know, they were getting their usual 'quick fix' ". Meredith smirked quickly; those two had been known to disappear into on-call rooms at all hours of the day. "But then as Christina was leaving, she asked me to not say anything to him." Derek finished.

"Are you going to tell him?" Meredith asks.

"Preston? Absolutely, he's has a right to know. And you know that Christina's not going to tell him anything, she thinks she can handle everything on her own."

"Yeah you're right." Meredith agrees.

"Ok I'm calling him right now. Come on lets get out of here." He says taking out his cell phone as he opens the car door for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Burke & Christina's Apartment**

Christina had been standing outside the door with her hand on the doorknob for a good 10 minutes, several questions running through her mind. Should she go in? What would she say to him? She finally gathered up the courage and opened the door. She could hear the sounds of Miles Davis coming from the stereo and as she rounded the corner she saw the dinner table set up with candles and bottle of wine on ice in the center.

"Burke?" she yelled. She could faintly hear his voice coming from the kitchen and followed it. When she entered she saw that he was on the phone with his back turned to her. She walked up to him thinking to give him a kiss hello until he turned and she saw the look on his face. His expression stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Yeah ok, I got it." He said evenly into the phone. "Ok I gotta go, Christina just walked in." As he spoke, Christina was trying to read his expression. Maybe the phone call had nothing to do with her. "Yep, alright thanks again for calling Derek, I really appreciate it."

Shit! Was all that ran through Christina's mind as she began backing out of the kitchen. Burke quickly hung up the phone and started after her.

"Christina!" Burke screamed as he made his was through the kitchen door. He turned to see that she was half way to the front door. He chased after her grabbing her elbow gently. "Oh no you don't" he said turning her around to face him.

Burke couldn't remember ever being this angry before. The thought that someone had physically hurt her, made his blood boil, but what was even worse was that she wasn't going to tell him.

"Christina, what the hell happened?" he said trying to control his anger but failing miserably.

"What do you mean?" she said claiming ignorance. Burke took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Shepard just called me and told me what he saw!" Burke gave up trying to be calm, he was livid and at this point Christina was sure everyone in the building knew because he was yelling so loud.

"He thinks Savage hurt me right?" Burke nods impatiently. "Yeah he said as much to me in the locker room. That isn't what happened." She was lying through her teeth and hating every minute of it. This was by no means the first lie she had ever told, she had been a liar her whole life. But with Burke, it was different; she made an effort there, which made this so much harder.

"Then what did happen Christina?" Burke asked, patience long gone.

"I was getting dressed and I knocked my head on the top shelf of my locker. Then Devon came in to try and talk to me again. We argued, and I admit I got a little upset, that's when he left and Shep came in. All he saw was Devon leaving and then me sitting on the floor, then he saw the little streak of blood from when I hit my head and I think he just assumed." Christina's explanation was very rushed and she kept her eyes focused on his chest. Burke merely stood there staring at her, trying to decide what to believe.

"He didn't hurt you?" He asked slowly lifting her chin up so that she could meet his gaze.

"Not physically, no." She responds. He continued to look at her skeptically.

"Come here." He says extending his arms. Christina stepped into his embrace quickly thanking god the explanation was over. "I'm sorry I got so angry. It's just the thought of someone hurting you makes me crazy."

"Burke?" she mumbles into his chest.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She simply states. Burke smiles then responds.

"You're being very liberal with your 'I love you's' today."

"Don't get used to it" She says causing him to laugh. They stood there silent for a few moments till Burke broke the silence.

"Christina? Think we should have that talk now?" his voice had once again turned serious causing Christina to groan and move from his embrace.

"Can we just eat and enjoy ourselves for a bit? It's been a long horrible day, and I don't exactly want to replay it in my mind right now." She was pleading with him once again, and once again he gave in.

"OK. I'll be patient, but not for much longer Christina." She rewarded him with a small smile. "Go get washed up for dinner." He ordered.

* * *

Dinner proved to be romantic and stress free and the couple now found themselves on the couch watching Braveheart, Christina's choice. Burke sat on one end of the couch and Christina lay sprawled out with her head on his lap. Christina was pleasantly surprised with how the evening was turning out. Dinner was amazing, and now she got to watch one of her all-time favorite movies. And surprisingly enough, in the past few hours, Burke hadn't uttered his famous line 'Christina we have to talk'. She was actually impressed with his patience, but also knew that it wouldn't last forever. For now though, she was going to take advantage of it. 

Mel Gibson and the war going on on the screen in front of him was the last thing on Burkes' mind. He was fighting his own war, but his was against the woman with her head in his lap. He'd done nothing but watch her all night, and was happy to see her acting a little more like the Christina he was used to.

"I love that part!" he heard her exclaim laughing as Mel gets his head sliced off by the guillotine. "Think Shepard could repair that one!" He simply smiled and shook his head. She seemed happy, well as happy as Christina gets, and relaxed and he didn't want to ruin that. But at the same time he wanted answers. He took his eyes off the screen to look down at her once again and was surprised to see her looking up at him.

"Burke?" he heard her say impatiently.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" he asks.

"I've been calling your name for like five minutes and you haven't responded." She explains exasperated but slightly amused as she begins to sit up. He smiles again.

"Sorry, I was in my own little world." He responds as she moves to straddle him on the couch.

"Oh yeah? Where is this world and can I come visit?" She say's laughing as she bends down to kiss his neck.

"Mmmm……Absolutely." He moans as she works her way up to the weak spot behind his ear. He could no longer hold onto a single thought. He opened his eyes when she pulled away, and with his hand on the back of her neck he guided her lips to meet his. As they kissed he stood up while still holding her close to him, and walked them into the bedroom.

For now, everything from Mel Gibson to Devon Savage were forgotten.

* * *

OK, sorry these two chapters are so short, I'll make up for it! But I'm having a little trouble with the next chapter so might a take a little longer for an update. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story:) 


	7. Chapter 7

Christina lay awake in Burke's arms. The clock had just turned to 3:00am, and she had yet to fall asleep. Luckily for her Burke had passed out immediately after they had finished making love. She wasn't prepared to answer his questions yet. Well in truth, she wasn't prepared to lie to him again. Her past was something she just didn't want to revisit, not with Burke, not with anyone. And if that meant having to stay quiet about Devon, then that's what she would do. Besides, Devon wouldn't dare actually hurt her for fear of Burke finding out. She could handle this.

"Christina." She heard Burke's faint whisper in her ear.

"Hey." She responds softly as she turns in his arms to face him.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Well Dr. Burke, I can't seem to fall asleep. What would your brilliant doctor mind prescribe for such a problem?" she asked laughing.

"Maybe it would help if you talked about what's on your mind." He responded seriously.

"Burke, not now." Christina quickly became agitated, which made Burke sit up in bed.

"Not now, not now! That's all I ever hear from you! When does not now become now Christina!" Burke said angrily. Christina was alsoquickly escalating from agitated to extremely angry.

"God why do you always have to do this? You always have to ruin a perfect night with one of your 'serious' talks. Just mind your own business!" She yelled back. She knew she was being unfair but at this point she was beyond caring.

"Mind my own business? Did you really just say that? Christina, You are my business!" he shouted the last part to try and get through to her. His response was met with silence. Burke took a deep breath.

"Why can't you just let me in? Let me help you." He was pleading with her.

"I don't need your help! I'm fine! I can handle this!"

"Yeah I can see that, you're handling it very well." He responded sarcastically.

Thiscomment causedChristina toget up out of bed.

"You know what, I don't need this right now." She said as she began searching for her clothes.

"Christina" he sighed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving." She said as she zipped up her jeans. Burke immediately got out of bed.

"No your not." He said grabbing hold of her arms.

"Yes I am. Let go of me Burke." When he didn't comply she squirmed out of his grasp.

"Christina, it's 3am. Where are you going to go?"

"Wherever I don't have to deal with a smothering, overprotective, boyfriend." At this point she was fully clothed and grabbing her purse off the chair.

"Christina!" He shouted as she made her way out of the bedroom. He followed her into the hallway as she headed for the door.

"Christina!" he shouted once more, but her only response was slamming the door behind her.

Burke stood in complete shock. He had to go after her. They had to talk this out. But how? She always refused to talk about anything, this wasn't going to be any different. He was so worried about her. He then quicklydecided to go after her. He rushed into the bedroom and started throwing on clothes. As he was pulling on his jacket he heard his beeper go off. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that the hospital was beeping him 911.

"Perfect" he mumbled as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

**

* * *

SGH**

Burke walked in the Emergency Room doors and was met with complete chaos. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Bailey's small frame scurrying by.

"Dr. Bailey." He shouted getting her attention. "What the hell happened?"

"Multi-car accident on route 87. And with St. Joe's Memorial still being quarantined, we're getting all the victims." She explained. "Everyone's been paged. Christina didn't come in with you?" she asked confused. He became uncomfortable at the mention of Christina, and turned his eyes toward the floor.

"Uh…ummm, I don't know where she is." Burke mumbled.

"I'm right here." Christina said rushing through the doors. "Sorry I'm late, there's a big back up on 87." She explained.

"No kidding." Bailey says sarcastically. "Get to work!" She barks at her intern, ignoring the tension between the couple.

"Yes ma'am." Christina says as she hurries toward the locker room without so much as a glance in Burke's direction.

**

* * *

6:00am SGH**

Five surgeries in 2 ½ hours, and Burke was exhausted. He managed to save 4 out of the five patients. The fifths injuries were just too extensive and they lost him right on the OR table. The one thing Burke was thankful for was that it had kept his mind off Christina for a while. The hospital had finally died down and in a few minutes he'd be heading back to his empty apartment. He had decided to be patient, something that he had been doing a lot of the past couple days. He would wait till she came to him, which could prove to be a long and painful process but he was through forcing her into things. She would come to him when she was ready. He just prayed it would be before he retired. He entered the men's room as he contemplated the situation and found himself faced with the cause of his problems. Burke's expression changed from thoughtful to irate in a matter of milliseconds.

"Dr. Burke." Savage acknowledged as he dried his hands with a paper towel. "Crazy morning wasn't it?" Burke wasn't impressed with his attempt at pleasantries and walked up to within inches of the intern forcing Savage to crane his neck to look up at his superior.

"Listen Savage, I'm only going to tell you this once. I don't know what happened between you and Christina, but I'll tell you this, I love her and she means more to me than you could even imagine. So if I EVER find out that you hurt her, either physically, or emotionally, I don't care if its something as small as you giving her a paper cut, I'll mess you up so good your mother won't be able to recognize you. Do you understand me?" Burke finished, satisfied with the fear in the eyes of the intern.

Savage wasso caughtoff guard by Burke's threats that all he could do was nod. Believing he had gotten his point across, Burke straightened himself and walked back out of the men's room.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

What a morning! The page she received from the hospital after leavingthe apartment was like a gift from God. She had got to scrub in on 3 different procedures which she considered her reward for having to deal with all the drama her life had produced in the past couple days. Nothing better than an invasive brain surgery to get your mind off your troubles. Christina was smiling at that thought as she walked past the nurse's station. She then caught sight of Burke leaving the men's room and sighed as they're argument replayed in their mind.

"_Just Mind your own Business!"_

_"Mind my own business? Did you really just say that?"_

She was going to have to fix this. But how? She couldn't tell him the truth, could she? She was a very private person, and she didn't want to dredge up the past. She sighed once again, she was even lying to herself. She was scared of telling Burke, scared of ruining the flawless image he had of her. She wasn't flawless, she knew that, but she also knew that Burke, in that very romantic part of his mind, thought she was. She had never cared what people thought of her, till now. She cared what he thought.

As Burke was leaving the restroom he looked up only to see Christina. What surprised him was the slight smile she had on her face, well until she noticed him, then the smile disappeared. He knew he had decided to wait till she came to him, but when it came to Christina he always seemed to break these kinds of promises.

He slowly walked up to her, grabbing her by the elbow and leading her down the hall to an open on-call room. Much to his surprise she didn't fight him, which was a good sign. Maybe she had cooled off, surgeries always did tend to put her in a better mood.

Burke closed the door behind him as they entered the room.

"Christina listen…" he began.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about you…"

"There's nothing to be worried about." She interrupted again. "I overreacted earlier, and I'm sorry, but I'm just so sick of everyone hovering. I'm honestly fine. I was a little shocked with Devon showing up, and it threw my game for a bit, but I'm fine now. I'm over it."

"Christina, you're not fine. I'm going to the chief." He decided out loud as he ran his hand through his hair. Christina was outraged.

"What do you mean you're going to the chief?" she asked carefully.

"I'm going to see if I can get him transferred out."

"No you're not!"

"Christina look at what he's doing to you! And it's only been one day!" he argued.

"Can you imagine how that would look for me? Everyone would be talking about how I got my attending boyfriend to kick my ex out of the hospital. I'm sick of being the top story on the gossip mill around here!"

"I don't care Christina. I'm doing it." He said finally. She paused to look up at him. She hated when he acted so superior to her, like what he decided was always final.

"Burke, you do this and we're over." She said in a low voice but loud enough for him to hear. Burke couldn't believe his ears.

"What?" he said incredulously.

"You heard me."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Burke this is my problem, let me deal with it." And with that she walked out the door, once again, without looking back.

**

* * *

7:00am Intern Locker room **

"You what?" Meredith said in disbelief.

"I told him we'd be over if he went to Webber." Christina explained from where she lay on the locker room bench.

"Christina, is Devon really worth this? Why not just let Burke kick him out? I know I don't really know the story on you two, and I'm not saying you have to tell me, but anyone can see that Devon is scum."

"You don't get it, Devon will…" Christina trailed off when she realized she was about to say too much.

"Devon will what?" Meredith asked.

"Never mind." Christina said quickly causing Meredith to sigh.

"Well are you gonna go home? You have the day off."

"I can't go home, Burke's there. See this is why I wanted to keep my apartment, situations like these, it would really come in handy right about now." Christina mumbled agitated. Meredith looked down at her beeper that had just gone off.

"I have to get down to the Pitt." She said as she stood up. "Christina, go home and talk to Burke. He loves you, you just have to let him help you. That's what boyfriends are for, so you don't have to fight the battles on your own."

"I can fight my own battles." Christina said defiantly.

"I know you can. He knows you can. That's not the point. The point is you don't have to. I'll see you later." Meredith said as she exited the locker room.

Christina continued to lay there thinking about what Meredith had just said to her. She hated to admit it but her friend made a legitimate argument. Burke loved her, and that wasn't going to change. But was she ready to let him in completely? She had spent years building walls, and he had spent months carefully destructing them one by one. Was she ready to let this last one fall?

"So I had a very interesting conversation with Dr. Burke this morning." Devon's voice pierced through her thoughts. She hastily sat up from the bench to face him. "He told me that if I gave you so much as a paper cut he would mess me up so bad that my mother wouldn't recognize me. It was all very romantic, he claimed he loved you more than I could ever imagine, that part was a little dramatic but.."

"I'm telling him Devon." Christina interrupted as she stood up.

"Excuse me?" he asked, not thinking he heard her correctly.

"I said I'm telling him. I'm not letting you ruin this for me too. You've done enough damage in my life already." This caused Devon to laugh evilly.

"Oh you don't want to do that Chrissy, you have no idea how much more damage I can cause." He responded as he approached her.

"I DON'T CARE!" she screamed in his face. "I'm through being scared of you. You want to beat me unconscious again like you did the night of our graduation? Go ahead, but this time you won't have the drunk excuse to fall back on!"

She saw the look of blind rage transform him expression as he grabbed her by the throat and held her up against her locker. She closed her eyes once when she saw him pull back his fist, and just waited for the blow to come. Her head exploded with pain when he finally made contact with her cheek. She opened her eyes as he released her and allowed her to sag to the floor. Despite the pain her throbbing cheek was causing her, she didn't miss the panicked look on Devon's face.

"Damn it Chrissy! Now look what you've made me do!" he accused her. Then the sound of voices approaching made him panic even further and he quickly exited through the back door of the locker room as the main door flew opened.

"You're just jealous I got to scrub in on a cooler surgery!" Christina could hear George's voice as he and Izzie entered the locker room but couldn't muster the energy to stand yet.

"No I'm very satisfied with my…. Oh my God! Christina!" Izzie exclaimed as the two rounded the corner of the lockers and saw her. Christina struggled to stand and finally did with Georges's help. Her face had already begun to swell and a dark bruise was now forming.

"What happened?" George asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just had an ugly walk down memory lane."

"I'm calling Burke." Izzie said as she started to leave.

"Izzie No!" Christina shouted.

"Christina…" Izzie began to argue.

"I'm going home to talk to him now." She explained as she allowed George to prod at her injury. George stopped to comment.

"Christina, now is not the time to lie."

"I'm not lying George!" Christina snapped. Izzie and George paused to look at each other.

"Ok, but we're driving you there." George finally said.

"Let me go get some ice for that before we leave." Izzie said as she rushed off.

Christine sat down on the bench and stared at the ground with only on thought going through her mind. God, Burke was going to be pissed!

**

* * *

Burke/Christina's Apartment **

Christina was feeling a bit of déjà vu as she once again stood outside the apartment with her hand poised on the doorknob. George had wanted to come up to the apartment with her to guarantee that she actually went in but she had finally convinced him it wasn't necessary. And it wasn't, she made her decision much quicker this time and entered the apartment quietly.

"Burke?" she called out to him.

Burke looked up from the vegetables he was chopping for his omelet. After their encounter in the on-call room he had decided to return to his prior plan of waiting for her to come to him. He didn't expect it to come this soon however and was thrilled to hear her voice.

"Christina?" she heard him call back from the kitchen. Burke hurried out of the kitchen to meet her but as he rounded the corner he caught sight of her face and stopped dead in his tracks. His hands became fisted at his sides as he took in the sight of her swollen and bruised cheek. He stared for another second and then slowly turned back around and headed back into the kitchen.

Christina was very confused by his reaction. She had expected him to be angry, even more than angry, fuming. But what was he doing? He hadn't even said a word to her! He had actually turned around and left her standing there.

It all made sense to her seconds later when he came back out the kitchen door holding the large kitchen knife he had just been using to chop his vegetables.

"I'm going to kill him." He said voice filled with rage, as he walked toward the door.

* * *

Hope that was suspenseful enough for you guys. I love a pissed off Burke! He's so Hot! lol, Ok it'll be a couple days before the next update cause I'm headed down to NY but hopefully these two chapters will hold you guys over. Don't forget to review! I love feedback:) 


	9. Chapter 9

"Burke!" she screamed jumping in front of him. "Stop it! You're acting crazy!"

"Get out of the way Christina." Burke responds evenly.

"Burke put the knife down."

Burke looks down at his hand. "Your right, I don't know what made me go for the knife." He said placing it on the table. "I'll just kill him with my bare hands." Burke pushed past her and reached for the door.

"Burke!" she shouts again, this time grabbing his hand.

"Christina look at what he did to your face!" he screamed angrily.

"I know, but Burke…… I'm ready to talk now." She said after a long pause.

Burke let out a long breath in attempt to calming himself, and then took his hand and brushed it lightly over her swollen cheek.

"Ok but after, I'm going to the chief."

"I'm going to go speak with Webber myself in the morning. Ok?" she said.

Burke just nodded.

* * *

They sat facing each other on the couch. Burke was waiting patiently as Christina worked up the courage to speak.

"Christina, we've been sitting in silence for ten minutes." He said softly.

"Ok, ok. I'm just thinking of the best way to tell this story."

"Just start at the beginning Christina." Christina rolled her eyes at him but began anyways.

"Ok well we started dating half-way through our first year at medical. At first it was purely physical, but we started getting pretty serious a year in. We both sucked at relationships, and the competitiveness of medical school put extra strain on our relationship. We stuck it out though and everyone was convinced we'd end up getting married." Christina paused to look at Burke. He was having a tough time squelching the jealousy he felt at the thought of her marrying someone else.

"Continue." He encouraged.

"As you know, the last year of medical school is always the toughest." Burke nodded. "Well Devon didn't deal with pressure well and he began drinking pretty heavily. I know I should have noticed, but you know me, I was so wrapped up in myself and school that I didn't pick up on it. Then when the rankings came out before graduation, and he found out I was ranked first and he was ranked second he lost it."

"He hit you?" Burke asked.

"No! He just lost it. He told me I didn't deserve it, blah blah blah."

"So you broke up with him?"

"No."

"You didn't break up with him after that?" he asked incredulously. Christina looked away from him.

"Burke, I was comfortable with him. After 3 ½ years, you get used to someone, you become afraid of change. And… I was weak." He could tell that was a very difficult admission for her to make.

"You're not weak." He said as he grabbed hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I was then. Anyways, the night of our graduation we were all at an after party. Everyone was wasted and I was sitting talking to Devon's best friend Jeremy. It was loud and so Jeremy was leaning in close to my ear so that I could hear him. Devon saw us, and he was already 12 beers in, so he came over and made a huge seen. I took him into one of the first floor bedrooms to try and calm him down. At that point he was so far beyond controlling that I got fed up, I told him it was over, and I turned to leave. The last thing I remember was feeling this severe pain shoot through my head and then I thought it was raining because my hair was suddenly drenched. I found out later that he smashed a beer bottle over my head and that moisture was all the blood pouring out." She stopped and closed her eyes at the memory.

"What happened then?" Burke asked.

"I woke up a week later in the hospital. Apparently he didn't stop after the beer bottle. He beat me into a week long coma causing 23 bone fractures. Doctors say it was a miracle I survived." This time it was Burkes turn to close his eyes. He was doing everything he could to control the rage building inside him at the moment. When he opened his eyes he saw the tears streaking down Christina's face.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday Burke." She rushed out between sobs. "I was just so scared when I saw him. And then I didn't know what to do when he came in and threatened me last night…"

"Shhhh, Shhhh. It's ok. Come here. He said as he lifted her into his lap. "You don't have anything to be sorry about sweetheart." He said as he stroked her hair and she drenched the front of his shirt with tears.

He rocked her back and forth until she calmed down.

"Christina? What happened in the locker room last night?" he finally asked.

"I lied to you, I'm sorry." She mumbled into his chest.

"It's ok Christina, what did you lie about?"

"He slammed my head into the locker, that's why my head was bleeding." She explained.

"Why didn't you want to tell me Christina?" Christina looked up at him, searching for the right words.

"Burke, there are some things that you don't know about me. About my past. He threatened to tell you these things, and I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I don't know, scared you wouldn't love me. Scared you'd be disappointed in me, or think less of me."

"Christina, I don't care about your past, I love you…"

"I know." She interrupted. "I realized that it didn't matter when I was talking to Meredith earlier. And I was going to tell you everything when I got home, but then I ran into Devon in the locker room again. I told him I was telling you, and he got angry, to say the least."

They sat in silence as Christina let the last of her tears fall. Ten minutes later Burke realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He slowly stood up and carried her to their bedroom. There he carefully tucked her in, kissing her forehead and whispering 'I love you' as he finished.

He then made his way to the front door grabbing his jacket from a nearby chair as he went. Lastly he snatched up his keys, and was out the door and headed to the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long on this chapter. I had serious writers block and it still didnt turn out how I wanted. Check it out and let me know what you think

* * *

Burke quickly made his way to the surgical floor of the hospital. He opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator and as he was ascending the last step he was spotted by Shepard. 

"Preston!" Derek calls out as he approaches Burke.

"Hey Derek, have you seen the Chief?" he asked rushed.

"Yeah, he just went into a meeting. How's Christina doing? Meredith told me what happened." He asked concerned.

"She's as good as can be expected. I just left her at the apartment. Have you seen _him_ around?" Burke asked implying Savage. Shepard sighed.

"Actually, that's who the chief's in with right now. I tried telling him about…" Shepard trailed off as Burke began hurrying towards the Chief's office.

"Burke! What are you doing? You can't just go busting in there!" Derek protested as he trailed Burke down the hallway.

Burke quickly turned to face Shepard.

"The hell I can't. A couple years ago that man beat her to within an inch of her life, last night he slammed her head into a locker, and this morning he punched her in the face. Now he's trying to cover his ass by going to the chief beforehand, I'm not letting him get away with this!" Burke explained infuriated. Derek stood there in shock

"Let's go. I'll help you break down the door." He said as they begin jogging to the end of the hallway.

* * *

Devon sat in Webber's office weaving the biggest web of lies imaginable. He wasn't sure is the chief was buying his story but he seemed sympathetic enough. 

"…So I was just standing in the men's room when Dr. Burke came in and began threatening me. It was frightening, to say the least and I was wondering if there was anything that could be done to reprimand him. I know he's an attending and I'm an intern but…" Devon was abruptly interrupted when Burke and Shepard came bursting through the door. This caused Webber to jump out of his chair.

"What the hell do you guys think your doing!" He bellowed. Burke didn't even hear the chief's protest however, he had his sights set on the intern still seated.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" He said rushing over to the chair. Savage quickly shot out of the chair and began backing away from Burke.

"Preston!" the chief screamed. "Have you lost your mind?"

But it was too late. In the midst of the chief's shouts, Burke had caught Savage by the collar and punched him, sending him sailing over the chief's desk. Burke followed him over the desk. Once again he grabbed him by the collar with both hands pulling him up to his feet, only to slam him into the wall behind them.

"You're a big man aren't you Savage! You like to beat women, scare them, threaten them? Look at how big you are now, you coward! I guess I didn't make myself clear the first time, you go near Christina again and I'll kill you. It's that simple. You got it?" Burke didn't wait for a response; instead he launched another punch into the intern's stomach. Then Derek was there pulling him away.

"All right Preston, that's all you get." He said as he guided Burke towards the other side of the room.

The chief continued to just stand to the side of desk in complete shock. He looked at his top two surgeons in one corner of the room, and then looked over to the intern stooped over in pain behind his desk.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" he yells again, regaining his voice.

"What's going on is that I'm asking for another transfer. This hospital is insane! You always let your attending's run around assaulting poor unsuspecting interns!" Savage says as he clutches his side in pain.

"I'll show you unsuspecting…" Burke mumbles as he takes off towards Savage again. Derek, however, is there to hold him back.

"Preston!" Webber screams. "Get a hold of yourself!" he sees the attending calm down a bit and continues. "Now how about we try and resolve this like men?" Webber proposes.

"Don't bother." Savage says as he staggers from out behind the chiefs desk. "I'm out of here."

"If I have it my way you'll be headed toward a jail cell." Burke shouts through Derek who is standing in between the two men. Savage stops and smirks a little.

"You really love her don't you?" he says to Burke in a mocking voice.

"Yes I do." Burke responds in a low serious voice. Savage chuckles this time.

"Would you still love her if you knew she was addicted to cocaine in College? Got so hopped up one night she almost killed herself." Savage laughs again. "Doesn't sound like your precious little Christina does it?"

"Enough!" Burke growled, anger pouring out of him.

"What you don't like that story? I could go on, you'd be surprised to hear the kind of skeletons that girl has hidden in her closet. Bet you wouldn't still love her after you'd heard them." He finished with his mocking voice.

It was now Burke's turn to laugh. His reaction however caught the three other men off guard.

"You're really that stupid aren't you?" Burke says returning his mocking tone. Savage's face turned red with the insult. "Any story you could tell me about her past, has nothing to so with the person she is now. Besides, my love for her isn't that shallow. Nothing you could say could ever change my feelings about her." Burke stops and laughs again. "You know I feel sorry for you, because you obviously haven't experiences true love. Maybe if you had, you wouldn't be the piece of shit you are now." Burke ended his speech with a smile. Savage on the other hand was livid.

"You haven't seen the last of me Burke!"

"I better have!" Burke returns as Savage leaves the room.

Webber lets out a long breath. "There really is never a dull moment here at Seattle Grace."

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Everything had worked itself out in the Chief's office after Savage had left. Burke and Shepard had explained the circumstances to the chief and he immediately excused their impulsive behavior. He also told Burke to inform Christina that she had the rest of the week off, although he knew she wouldn't take it.

Burke drove home, with his mind reeling from everything that had occurred in the past two days. Everything was so unexpected. He could admit that he had never known much about Christina's past, not for lack of trying. She had always been so private so guarded, now he finally understood why. He hadn't lied in Webber's office though, it didn't matter, none of it mattered. The only thing that was important to him was Christina, his Christina, the person she was now, not the one she was before.

He entered the apartment quietly, not wanting to wake Christina if she were still sleeping. He froze when he turned the corner to see her sitting at dinner table, cup of coffee in hand.

"You were gone when I woke up." She said in a sad voice. He sighed and began to walk over to the table.

"Christina, I went…"

"You went to the chief." She finished for him as she looked down into her cup.

"Yes." He responded sitting down next to her, trying to gage her reaction.

"I told you I was going to do it this morning." She said in an even tone, still not looking up at him. Burke grabbed hold of her hand.

"Christina, I'm sorry." He said shaking his head. "I just couldn't sit here and…"

"It's ok." She said interrupting him once again and finally looking up into his eyes.

"It is?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I'm actually kind of relieved, I didn't really want to explain everything to the chief." She said as her eyes began to water. Burke brought her hand up to his lips and slowly kissed her knuckles.

"It's over Christina. He's gone." He said scooting his chair next to hers so that he could put his arms around her. She allowed herself to sag into his arms.

"What happened?" she asked, not really knowing if she wanted the answer.

"He was there. When I went to talk to the chief." Burke explained.

"What did you do?" she asked in a worried tone.

"I released some pent up anger." Christina pulled away slightly from his grasp in order to look up at him. He looked down to meet her stare. "I didn't kill him Christina." He said in an exasperated tone. "God knows I wanted to, but I didn't." She let out a breath she hadn't know she was holding and rested her head back on his shoulder. "He's leaving Christina, you'll never see him at Seattle Grace again." He finished tightening his hold on her.

"So the chief knows?"

"Yes, he knows everything. He wants you to take a week off work."

"That won't be necessary." She mumbled into his chest.

"Christina…" he began to argue, only to once again be interrupted.

"Did he say anything to you? Devon I mean." She asked.

"Yes, he did." He responded, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"Oh." Was all she said, burrowing her head into the crease of his neck.

"Christina look at me." He ordered, pulling away slightly. It took her a few moments to comply but the two were soon face to face.

"It doesn't matter Christina. None of it matters." She looked down as he spoke. "Hey." She looked up to him again. "I don't care about who you were, I care about who you are. And who you are…" he paused. "…well it takes my breath away." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I love you, and that's never going to change. Do you get that? Cause sometimes I don't think you do."

Christina slowly nodded, not breaking eye contact. "I get it now." She said as she slowly leaned her forehead against his. She let out another long sigh. "So it's over now?" she asked.

He let out a small smile. "It's over." He confirmed before kissing her.

* * *

OK, just like Burke and Christina just said, "it's over"… but not for good. I'm planning a sequel to this story just not yet. I have some ideas for some other stories and I want to try and get those down before I start back on this one. Hope you enjoyed this one and thanks to everyone who left reviews:) 


End file.
